Take a chance
by jiji-writer
Summary: Just a klaroline oneshot as Caroline is graduating from Whitmore university.


Caroline received her degree and put on one of her disarming smiles for the camera as the vice-chancellor shook her hand vigorously, after all she was the only female to graduate with a first class honors in Molecular Biology. She chuckled to herself. Who'd have thought that she'd change her major from Drama to a complex science. Take that people! The right side of my brain is equally active as the left side of my brain, she mused. She stepped off the podium and into the company of the people she loved most.

"Well Blondie, who'd have thought…..first class honors, that head apparently contains more than just judgment." Damon drawled.

Well not everyone she loved. She rolled her eyes before falling into her mother's hug. "I'm so proud of you, honey." Elizabeth Forbes wasn't one to get sentimental but today was the exception as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. "Aww mum" Caroline murmured as she wiped the tears off. Bonnie and Elena were there too, smiling proudly at her. They both had their degrees in Psychology too.

She looked around till she saw him. He smiled warmly at her, his hands behind his back. He came forward and opened the palm of her hand. "I thought we needed to make this official….since we are best friends and all." Stefan said slowly as he put a friendship bracelet around her wrist. It was a beautiful gold bracelet. Three objects hung on it. A heart, a bear and a key. She smiled through her tears and hugged him tight.

"Any tighter than that and you might kill me for a short while."

She laughed. "Thank you Stefan."

"Ok, this is getting weird and emotional. How about we drive outta here and have some celebratory dinner at the Grill." Damon announced rather loudly.

It was evening by the time they had reached Mystic Falls. Ever sweet Matt had really outdone himself. He and Jeremy had done up the place and already had the food and drinks ready by the time they arrived. From there it was laughter, eating and drinking. It felt perfect, well almost perfect. Caroline looked around her slowly. Bonnie looked really happy in Jeremy's arms. Elena looked like there was no other place she'd rather be than saddled up next to Damon. Matt hitting it off with Liz. And Stefan…..well, Stefan was pretty comfortable with his single status at the moment, sitted on the other side of Elena.

Then there was her. Caroline Forbes…..just Caroline Forbes. There was no Tyler, not anymore. Her face fell for a second, but Stefan saw it before she could plaster a smile on. He smiled sadly at her before whispering, "I know you miss Tyler….but you are going to meet so many other people and you'll find love again."

"Oh come on now Stefan, I've met many other people. There was Jesse, Reed, ….."

"The guy with the bushy eyebrows, Skinny Sam….."

"Haha stop! I hear ya" Caroline laughed. Stefan laughed too. "But seriously Care, you've never loved anyone as much as you've loved Tyler. You haven't let go….he was your first."

Caroline froze. She remembered those words. They belonged to a certain British hybrid with beautiful blue eyes, luscious full lips, sexy stubble, adorable dimples, that disarming smile….

She shook her head. How could she be thinking about him when she should be enjoying her graduation celebration. He didn't even show up to her graduation. _I intend to be your last. _Gaaah! She downed her martini. Damon gave her a quizzical look before downing his martini too. Soon everyone was drunk and high on martini and tequila. She was on her seventh tequila shot when Stefan stopped her. "Whoa Care, I think its time to go home." He excused himself and helped Caroline to her feet. She took a few steps and determined she wasn't too drunk. It had been a long evening anyway and she said bye to her peeps.

In the car, Stefan put on the radio loud. _I love it _was playing. Stefan gave her one of his mischievous smiles and they began to sing the song at the top of their lungs. _I got this feeling on a summer day when you were gone, I crashed my car into a bridge I wished I let it burn, I put your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs, I crashed my car into a bridge…..I don't care, I love it. _They laughed together for no apparent reason. "This should be your dedication song to Tyler." Stefan announced. Caroline laughed. "I have a crazy idea."

She called the radio station when the song was over. "Hello. I'd like to dedicate _I Love it _to Zyler Hockwood…I know the song just played but I'd like it played again…thank you." Stefan was beside himself with laughter. "You know he'll know it's him you're referring to?"

"Exactly." She answered with a smug smile.

Stefan slowly drove into her driveway. "You go straight to bed. No monkey business." Caroline got out of the car and saluted Stefan and called out 'yes mum'. Stefan smiled, saluted back and drove away. She watched as the car disappeared. She felt pretty lucky to have such a friend. She twisted the bracelet around her wrist before getting into the house.

Climbing the stairs slowly so that she wouldn't wake her mum, she headed into her room. She took off her clothes and changed into her pajamas. As she sat on her bed she noticed a brown envelope beside her bed. Her name was handwritten beautifully on it. She slowly opened it and removed its contents. She gasped. Inside was a perfect sketch of herself receiving her degree during graduation. It had been signed by Klaus. Her heart did a few summersaults and backflips. She felt a smile tug at her lips as she thought about the fact that he had come to her graduation.

_I intend to be your last._ That line again! Why couldn't she stop thinking about it….about him? There was something else in the envelope. Two things actually. There was a note, it read: _My offer still stands. P.S you looked ravishing today, love. _She removed the other thing in the envelope. She gasped again. It was an air ticket to New Orleans scheduled for 11 am the next day. She put the ticket underneath her pillow and smiled to herself.

She closed her eyes and fell into a peaceful slumber.

**Hey guys, this was my first VD fic, it's just a one shot and I hope you enjoyed it. I'd like to write a whole story soon so if you have any suggestions, please review. And if you liked it review too…critics are welcome too. ****J**

**Julzy**


End file.
